What Should've Happened in Episode 517
by CloudLover708
Summary: COMPLETE. Brucas. this is just what i thought should have happened when lucas told peyton he hated her plus more. oneshot.


Lucas and Peyton were making out on Luke's bed

"Are you having a good time, Luke?" Peyton asked as she pushed him onto the bed, unbuttoning his shirt as they went along.

"Yeah, I guess..." Lucas responded, a countenance of drunk confusion on his face.

"Good." Peyton then unbuttoned the rest of his shirt while she straddled him as he lay motionless on the bed beneath her. She then proceeded to undress herself and pounced back on Lucas. As she started to undo his pants, Brooke Davis walked into the room.

"OH, MY GOD!" Brooke exclaimed at the horrifying sight that was displayed in front of her.

Peyton looked up, a sly grin on her face. Lucas, at the sound of Brooke's voice, jumped up.

"Brooke, this isn't what it looks like!" Lucas tried to explain.

**Flashback**

_"Come on Luke, have another drink."_

_"I don't know Peyton. I've already had a lot to drink tonight."_

_"Oh, that can't be true."_

_"Alright, just one more then." _

_Peyton then headed towards the bar with a devious grin plastered on her face. She ordered another round and before she walked back to where she and Lucas were hanging out, she slipped something white and small into his drink._

_"Here you go Luke"_

_"Thanks."_

**End Flashback**

"No, it's exactly what it looks like. We got back together tonight, so if you could just leave us, that would be great. Thanks." Peyton said snidely as Brooke turned around to leave, trying to hide the tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, sure. I didn't know you guys got back together. I'll make sure to knock next time I come over." Brooke said with a hint of sadness in her voice. She than closed the door and started to walk away, leaving the two alone again.

"What?! What do you mean we're back together? You shouldn't have told Brooke that!"

"Why? You don't want it to be true?" Peyton said with a 'sexy' smile plastered on her face.

"No! Of course not!!" Lucas yelled as he tried to push Peyton off of him.

"Oh, come on Luke. You know you want to get back together. Besides, why do you care if Brooke gets hurt? It's not like you love her like you love me."

"What?! Are you freaking kidding me?! How could you say such a thing? About your 'best friend' too! I HATE YOU!!" Lucas practically screamed his last sentence. He finally pushed Peyton off of him and sprinted out the door after Brooke, leaving an upset Peyton behind.

Brooke stepped out of her car and onto the Scott driveway. She walked up the path with tears in her eyes. She started to cry after she left Lucas's house, obviously scarred by what was taking place when she walked in. She was going to tell him how she felt but it was now obvious he was still in love with Peyton. It was a miracle she even made it safely to her best friends' house in her condition. She was so upset that she didn't even notice the car pulling into the driveway alongside her own.

Lucas ran to his car and floored it, hoping there was still enough time to find Brooke and explain to her what had happened. As he drove past multiple houses, he couldn't help but curse himself for letting Peyton do that to him. As he approached Nathan and Haley's house, he saw someone getting out of their car. There was no doubt about it; it was Brooke Davis, his Pretty Girl. He slowed down and drove onto the driveway.

Just as he got out of the car, Brooke finally turned around, tears rolling down her face. When she saw who it was, she forced herself to stop crying and face the man that broke her heart to many times for her to count. "What are you doing here? I thought you would want some alone time with Peyton since you two guys back together." Brooke said as Lucas walked up the driveway.

"What? What are you talking about? Peyton and I aren't back together." Lucas said trying to keep a cool head about the situation.

"That's not what it looked like back there." Brooke stated as she struggled with her words.

"That scene, yeah. That's not what it looks like. Look, Brooke, it was all just one huge mistake."

"It didn't look like it to me." Brooke said as she turned her back to Lucas so he wouldn't see the tears running down her face. "Besides, I thought you loved Peyton. I..."

"Why does everyone assume I'm in love with Peyton?!" Lucas yelled, interrupting Brooke. "It's like I don't have a say on MY own feelings!" By that time, they were right in the doorway to the house. Neither of them realized that they woke up Nathan and Haley and had little idea that they were coming down the stairs very cautiously.

"Did you hear that?" Haley asked her husband of seven years as the sudden screaming woke both of them up.

"Yeah, it sounded like someone was screaming at our front door."

"Maybe it's Brooke coming to pick up Angie." Haley said hopefully.

"I don't think so. Angie is staying over tonight, remember? Besides, if it was Brooke, she would have rung the doorbell." Nathan said, crushing Haley's hope of safety. "Don't worry, Hales. I'll go downstairs and check it out. You just go check on Jamie."

"No, I'm not letting you leave me. I'm going with you. Besides, Jamie is safe up here anyway." Nathan wanted to protest, but there was no point in arguing with his wife. He grabbed the baseball bat that was in the corner and led his wife out the door down the hallway and down the staircase. Before he opened the front door, he gave Haley a passionate kiss.

"I want you to go upstairs as soon as I start to pound on the guy. If I don't make it up, I want you to know that I love you and please tell Jamie that I'm proud of him."

Haley gave him a quick nod.

"You ready?" Nathan asked, one hand already on the doorknob and the other hand up in the air with the baseball bat.

Haley gave him another quick nod.

As soon as they opened the door, they just stood in shock.

"I'm sorry I assumed. I just thought... maybe, you still had some unresolved feelings for Peyton." Brooke said as she turned to face him again. "The way you act while you're around her says a lot."

"The way I act? Could you please tell me how I act?" Lucas said, trying to calm down.

"I don't know, uhm, I see you tense up every time we walk into the room. The way you look at her when we are talking to each other. And every time one of us turns to look at you, you always look away."

Lucas than started to laugh at what Brooke had just said.

"What? What are you laughing at?!" Brooke said, anger rising in her voice.

"At what you just said. I'm laughing at that." Lucas said through his laughter.

"What's so funny about that?" Brooke asked him, pretty pissed at Lucas more than ever before for laughing at what she had just told him.

Lucas slowed down his laughing. He took a breath and started to explain about his sudden outburst. "You do know that in that whole explanation, you used the words 'we' and 'us'."

"So, what's your point?" Brooke asked, even more anger rising in her voice.

"Those are the only times I 'look' at Peyton. Have you noticed any other time I have 'looked' at Peyton?"

"To tell you the truth, no. If you weren't looking at her, than who were you…"

Lucas interrupted her yet again, but this time with a very passionate kiss. Just as they deepened their kiss, Nathan had opened the door. Both he and Haley had shocked looks on their faces from what they were seeing. As they regained themselves, Nathan couldn't help but chuckle as he lowered the bat. Haley couldn't help but squeal with excitement at what she was seeing. Brooke and Lucas broke apart at the arrival of Nathan and Haley at the front door, big smiles on each of their faces. They were so self-involved, they forgot that they were at Nathan and Haley's.

"Hey you guys. What's up?" Haley asked them, trying to suppress her smile.

"Don't you think it's kinda late to be out here? Why don't you two come on in?"

"Alright." Brooke and Lucas said at the same time. Both laughed while Lucas led Brooke inside, with Nathan just behind them, a big smile on his face.

"So… are you guys going to tell us what happened out there or not?" Nathan asked them as he sat across from them. Brooke and Lucas took turns in telling them what had happened earlier that night before Nathan had opened the door to find them in a very heated kiss. By the end of it, both Nathan and Haley were in shock.

"So, you just told Peyton you hate her and left her in your room?" Haley asked.

"Yeah. I was too concerned about fixing things with Brooke that it didn't really matter to me. Now that I think about it, I don't think it was a very good idea leaving her there. She might've trashed the whole house for all I know." Lucas replied, his hand in Brooke's.

"I don't think she would do that. She's more mature than that." Brooke told Lucas.

"You never know." Lucas replied.

"Anyway, tell us, have you guys decided to get back together?" Nathan asked impatiently.

Brooke and Lucas looked at each other and nodded. "Yes." Both of them said at the same time.

**2 Months Later**

Brooke and Lucas were on out on another date, but something about this one seemed different than all the other ones Lucas had taken her out on. Lucas had taken Brooke out to where they had their first official date since they had gotten back together. As the dinner progressed, Brooke could see Lucas get a little edgy.

"Are you alright, Broody?" Brooke asked with concern in her voice.

Lucas looked up and looked into her eyes. "I can't do this anymore!" Lucas suddenly exclaimed. He stood from his chair and bent down on one knee and pulled out a small box from his coat pocket.

Brooke just sat in shock.

"I've had a hard time opening up to you every time we were together, and I know that. I even promised you that I would never let you go again before you left for California, and I couldn't even keep that promise. But now, I'm ready to open up to you the way I should've while we were together."

Brooke was still in a state of shock in what was going on.

Lucas continued on. "I promise you, no, I swear to you, I will risk my life to protect you from anything. You saved me, Brooke Penelope Davis. Even in my darkest hours, you were always there for me, taking all the pain I felt away. I wanna be there for you like you were there for me. Will you marry me, Pretty Girl?"

"I don't know what to say," Brooke said as she slowly came out of her shock, "except… YES!"

Lucas gave Brooke a huge smile, and she pulled him into a passionate kiss.

**6 Months Later**

"I pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss your bride." The pastor intoned.

Lucas eagerly pulled Brooke into a very passionate kiss while everyone around them clapped happily. They reluctantly pulled apart and turned to face their friends and family.

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Scott!" The pastor finished.

Everyone clapped even harder than before, relived that they had finally got back together. Jamie, their ring bearer, ran up to them and gave them each a huge hug. Jamie let them go and stood next to Brooke.

Before leaving down the aisle, Brooke took a look at her new husband and said, "I love you, Broody."

"I love you too, Pretty Girl." Lucas replied and led her down the aisle to start their new and happy life together.


End file.
